Currently available in-vitro diagnostic (IVD) testing procedures are encumbered with numerous steps that involve manual interventions before a reagent can be prepared for use in a liquid and/or powder format. For instance, in a diagnostic testing lab, before using the reagents for sample testing, typically patient body fluids such as whole blood, plasma, serum, urine, cerebrospinal fluid and the like, a medical worker collects different reagent components from separate vials/bottles, uses a pipette to pipette diluents with a certain volume to the vial of powdered reagents or to the vial with concentrated liquid reagents, waits for a certain time for reconstitution, and finally mixes the reagents manually by shaking, stirring, or rotating, for example. This manual process reduces the speed in which a diagnostic test is completed, increases the risk of human error and operator contamination with potentially toxic chemicals, and raises the cost of packaging.
In addition to the above mentioned drawbacks in the preparation of the reagents, the reagent components in a reagent container (e.g., a vial or a bottle) are susceptible to evaporation when the reagent container is placed in a clinical analyzer. Evaporation of reagent(s) compromise the consistency of the reagent's stability and wastes reagents. More importantly, evaporation of reagents compromises the consistency in results generated by the clinical analyzer and the results are unreliable. Therefore, there is a need to improve on reagent containers for storing and mixing components of reagents for use in diagnostic tests that are conducted in an automated clinical analyzer. There is also a need to improve on the reagent preparation process and to improve on the usage efficiency of the reagent containers for IVD applications in an automated clinical analyzer. A reagent packaging solution that addresses these disadvantages is described below.